CORE Enhancements
Some Runes have levels which can be increased by buying levels. A user can have 1 Simple Rune and 1 Complex. Fire Runes * Ignite (Simple Property). As an action, An object of your choice can burst into flame. That object immediately bursts into flame. While it burns, the object's damage is changed to fire damage. * Fire Tamer (Simple Property). As an action you can put out fires. * Fire’s Friend (Simple Property). While you are attuned to this rune, you have resistance to cold damage. (This can be for any resistance just change the name) * Combustion (Complex Property). As an action, a creature automatically takes 1d10 fire damage plus 1d10 fire damage per level of the rune. * Flame Brand (Complex Property).A weapon that has been ignited by the ignite rune (see above) is granted a bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls equal to the level. * Flame Stoker (Complex Property). While you are attuned to this rune, your fire attacks are deadlier. Whenever you roll fire damage from an attack or a spell you cast, you can reroll that damage and use the higher result. Stone Runes * Stone Master rune, rare (Complex) This spherical chunk of granite is about the size of a human fist. The stein rune – the rune of stone – appears on the orb as crystalline veins that play across its surface. When first grasped, the stone feels impossibly heavy, as if even a titan could not lift it. That feeling passes after a moment, allowing you to carry the stone with ease. It increases your AC +2 and Strength +2. * Indomitable Stand (Simple Property). As an action and Until you move, you have advantage on all ability checks and saving throws to resist effects that would force you to move. In addition, any creature that moves within 10 feet of you must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or have its movement immediately end. * Stone Soul (Simple Property). While you are attuned to this rune, you cannot be petrified. * Stone's Secrets (Simple Property). As an action, You learn the location and size of all creatures standing on or touching the same surface as you within 30 feet , though only for the moment when the property is used. * Crushing Brand (Complex Property). Onto one weapon of your choice that deals bludgeoning damage. The weapon gains a ghostly brown aura, and bludgeoning damage dealt by the weapon ignores resistance and immunity. If you roll the maximum on the weapon’s damage die or dice, the target of your attack is knocked prone if it is a creature. In addition, you can buy an additional level for the rune and grant a bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls equal to the level. Storm Runes Overwhelming Bolt (Complex Property). As an action, a creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw (DC 12 + the level of the expended rune ). On a failure, the creature takes 2d8 bludgeoning damage plus 1d8 bludgeoning damage per level of the expended spell slot and is knocked prone. On a successful saving throw, the creature takes half as much damage and is not knocked prone. Master rune, rare (requires attunement) This five-foot-long blue pennant is crafted from silk and whips about as if buffeted by a strong breeze. The vind rune – the rune of wind – flickers across its surface like a shimmering cloud. Grasping the pennant causes you to feel a powerful gust of wind wash over you, tearing at your clothes and gear. Anyone watching you sees nothing out of the ordinary, and the sensation passes after a moment. Comforting Wind (Simple Property). While you are attuned to this rune, you cannot suffocate or drown, and you gain advantage on saving throws against poisonous gases, inhaled poisons, and similar effects. Wind Step (Simple Property). As an action, you scribe the vind rune in the air around you and immediately fly 20 feet. If you do not land at the end of this flight, you fall. Wind’s Grasp (Simple Property). As a reaction when you fall, you can scribe this rune in the air around you to take no damage from the fall. Howling Brand (Complex Property). Over the course of a short rest, you inscribe this rune in the air above one ranged weapon. The weapon gains a ghostly blue aura and has its normal and maximum range doubled. The weapon’s attacks do not suffer disadvantage due to range. In addition, you can expend a spell slot while using this property to grant the weapon a bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls equal to the spell slot’s level divided by three. These effects last for 24 hours or until you use this property again. Shrieking Bolt (Complex Property). As an action, you scribe this rune in the air between you and a creature you can see while you expend a spell slot. The creature must make a Strength saving throw (DC 12 + the spell slot’s level). On a failure, it takes 2d8 bludgeoning damage plus 1d8 bludgeoning damage per level of the expended spell slot, and is pushed in a straight line directly away from you for 10 feet per level of the expended spell slot. On a successful saving throw, the creature takes half as much damage and is not pushed away from you. Wind Walker (Complex Property). While you are attuned to this rune, you can cast levitate as a bonus action. You regain this ability after a short or long rest. Frost Runes Master rune, rare (requires attunement) This long, slender shard of ice is roughly the size of a dagger. The kalt rune – the rune of ice – glows within the shard. When first grasped, the shard emits a painful cold that leaves your hand and arm numb. That feeling passes after a moment, allowing the shard to be handled normally. Frigid Touch (Simple Property). As an action, you scribe the kalt rune on the surface of any volume of water. The water freezes in a 10-foot radius around the spot where you scribed the rune. Frost Friend (Simple Property). While you are attuned to this rune, you have resistance to fire damage . Icy Mantle (Simple Property). As an action, you scribe the kalt rune using water onto yourself or another creature. The water instantly freezes into a mantle of protective ice that does not hinder movement or action. The next time the creature takes bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage, that damage is reduced to zero and the icy mantle is destroyed. Freezing Bolt (Complex Property). As an action, you scribe this rune using water onto a creature within your reach as you expend a spell slot. The rune freezes in place, and the creature must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 12 + the level of the expended spell slot). On a failure, the creature takes 2d8 cold damage plus 1d8 cold damage per level of the expended spell slot, and its speed is reduced to 0 until the end of your next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature takes half as much damage and its speed is not affected. Ice Brand (Complex Property). Over the course of a short rest, you inscribe this rune using water onto a melee or ranged weapon, or onto up to 20 pieces of ammunition. The weapon or ammunition gains a ghostly white aura and deals cold damage instead of piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning damage. In addition, you can expend a spell slot while using this property to grant the weapon or ammunition a bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls equal to the spell slot’s level divided by three. These effects last for 24 hours or until you use this property again.